


I Won't Lose Him

by robronsugsy



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 14:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4062835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robronsugsy/pseuds/robronsugsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victoria and Adam are fighting by the car... Aaron and Robert intervene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aaron

**Author's Note:**

> Request from footprintsandfingerprints on Tumblr :) A/U of today's accident with Victoria and Adam, adding Robron into the mix ;)

Aaron had a genuine smile on his face. He'd been working most of the morning but had promised to pop into Marlon's for Leo's birthday. Seeing Leo beam with a smile when he entered the room, opening his present excitedly as Aaron crouched beside him, then getting a thank you and a hug - this is what he needed. He was never a huge person for kids, but Aaron always had a place in his heart for a few - Leo being at the top of the list. His infant innocence, his unknowing smile, Leo was the best medicine Aaron could get right now. He needed these happy times, these moments that showed him that not everything was doom and gloom, pain, anger and sadness.

He wasn't staying long at the party, he still had hours to put in at the scrap yard and he was sure that Adam would be too wrapped up in his own dramas that he wouldn't be there - not that Aaron could complain, he'd not exactly been the most dedicated owner since it's opening.  But that'd changed, he was getting back into the normal life, a life that still had those demons at the back of his mind, and of course the forever lingering Robert Sugden swirling round his head, but as normal as Aaron had come accustomed to. Aaron was sure that since going back to Chrissie, Robert was probably being the best husband and step father he could be. _Good for_ him Aaron had begun thinking. He still hated him, still loved him... but he couldn't ignore the fact that life seemed calmer without Robert's presence - didn't make it easier though. Didn't make the hole in his heart or the pit in his stomach die down. But he was growing to live with it...

 

"What you doin' get out of the car!"

 

Aaron's ears perked up at the sound of the familiar voice. It didn't take a genius to guess what was going on. He spotted Victoria and Adam up the road arguing. His first instinct was to run over and do... something. But he'd had enough drama of his own, he didn't need anyone else's dragging him in any more than it had. So instead, he decided to turn the other way and walk to the Scrap Yard - he'd left his car anyway so he could have a beer or two - and put in his earphones to drown out the raised voices.

 

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!-"

"-Vic, please!"

"I SAID GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

 

Aaron was enjoying the slight breeze brushing against his face as he walked, the mood from the party still lingering around, continuing to have an effect on him as the smile still sat comfortably on his face.

 

Vic was crying, sobbing into her hand as she drove.

"VIC!"

Victoria looked into her rear view mirror, watching Adam as he stood calling out for her.

 

Neither saw the other, Vic was watching Adam and Aaron had lingered into the road without noticing the racing car coming towards him.

 

**"AARON!"**


	2. Robert

It'd been an okay day. He'd done his brotherly duties for Vic... until she'd texted and said that she's removed the copper from the scrap yard herself. Robert was fuming - Adam deserved punishing for what he did to his sister.

 

Of course he pushed away the niggling voice in the back of his head telling him he was a hypocrite - after all, he'd done enough shagging to knock up the whole village in the last few months, he was just lucky that Aaron was a man and they didn't have to worry about that. Well, they wouldn't any more.

 

He hadn't even seen or spoken to Aaron for two weeks - not by lack of trying. Robert was too proud and stubborn to actually go and talk to him, try to fix things after Robert had messed things up between them.. AGAIN. But he could still pop into the usual spots - the café at dinner time when he knew Aaron would usually be taking his dinner break, in the pub at tea time when he knew Aaron usually finished work, in the general village area now and again, just hoping to see him. Even if he didn't get to somehow speak to him, just to see him - make sure he was looking healthy and he was taking care of himself. At least if he knew that, he could maybe stop the constant swirling of worry, concern, pain of not seeing Aaron. But alas, Robert had done it again. Made his choice - the only choice, in Robert's mind, and in the effects of winning back Chrissie he'd lost Aaron. Only this time, Robert wasn't sure if there would be anything he could do to get him back.

 

"Please don't spoil this for us!"

"ME SPOIL IT?!"

 

Robert heard shouting but as he looked to inspect he saw him.

 

Aaron.

 

_Is that, is that a smile?!_

He watched as Aaron walked along and inserted his earphones. The edges of his own lips began to curl, that smile warmed his soul, it was the smile he'd not seen for months, not since... Home Farm.

_That long?!_

He'd never looked back before now... it'd been that long since they were happy, since he saw Aaron smile. He suddenly had the image imprinted in his head.. Aaron's smiling face as he woke up besides him, close to him in bed and shared a soft kiss to start the day.

_How could it of been that long?!_

All the things that'd happened since then, all the things he'd done to Aaron. It soon dawned on him that since Aaron's accident, all he'd done is neglect him, take advantage of him.

 _How can I do_ _that to him_?!

His face moulded into a sour expression of self loathing. How could he of been so cruel? So heartless? Aaron had almost died and yet, all he'd done is push him away again.

 

"What you doin' get out of the car!"

 

Robert's attention snatched away back to Victoria in her car with Adam standing besides it. _That fucking bastard_ Robert thought. He could see the tears running from his sisters face from where he stood. No doubt Adam was the cause of it. He didn't like Adam before - he always stood too close to Aaron, looked at him too happily and smiled and laughed at him too much - but now, every fibre of his body hated him. He'd make him pay. He'd do anything for his sister.

 

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!-"

"-Vic, please!"

"I SAID GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

 

He was going to intervene. Adam wasn't going to hurt her any more. He was ready to march right over and punch Adam until he bled all over the pavement.

 

Vic was crying, sobbing into her hand as she drove.

"VIC!"

Victoria looked into her rear view mirror, watching Adam as he stood calling out for her.

 

Robert could see it all playing out in slow motion. The car began to move and his eyes immediately sprung to where Aaron was stood. The car was heading for Aaron yet Aaron didn't notice. Without even thinking Robert was already moving, already running. His stomach had dropped and he could hardly breathe, but it didn't stop him, he had to stop it, he had to save Aaron, he couldn't lose him.

 

**"AARON!"**


	3. Aaron & Robert

Aaron was totally shocked as his body made an almighty thud as he hit the ground. Instinctively he'd put his hands onto the pavement in time to stop his head from bouncing off the concrete.

_What happened? Why am I on the floor?_

 

Aaron looked up and looked behind himself before spotting him.

 

"ROBERT!" Aaron cried.

 

He instantly stumbled to his knees before rapidly crawling over to Robert.

"Robert!" Aaron almost whispered, clutching onto his arm as he tried to study the blonde man's injuries, wiping his hair from his face.

"I'm okay" he breathed, sending a wave of relief over Aaron.

Suddenly, Aaron's relief turned into anger and...

"AARON, ROBERT ARE YOU OKAY?!"

 

-Aaron's anger simmered instantly as Victoria and Adam approached quickly.

 

"I'm fine!" Robert said, his voice now loud. He dusted himself off as Adam helped him up and Diane was soon over witnessing the incident.

"Robert, Aaron I'm so sorry, oh my god, I'm so sorry, are either of you hurt?!"

Victoria was beside herself and all Robert wanted to do was placate her.

"Trust me, I'm fine!" he mumbled as he angrily shrugged off Adam.

Aaron just watched as Robert got up in front of him, ensuring he wasn't hurt.

"You might have broken something the pair of you, don't move I'll phone the ambulance!" Diane shouted.

"I don't need an ambulance!" he shouted at them, before his attention snapped away.

 

He looked down to Aaron and quickly inspected his body with his concerned eyes before putting out his hand.

"Aaron, are you okay?!" Robert said worryingly, looking Aaron straight in the eyes as he helped him up. "Are you hurt?"

"N-no. I'm fine" 

Aaron then dusted himself off, looking at Robert as Robert continued to watch him concerned with his other hand on his back.

"Are you sure?" 

"Yeah I'm good"

Robert let out a large sigh.

"You alright mate?" Adam interrupted.

"For the last time, I'm fine." Aaron scowled.

Vic put her hands to her head to control her sobbing.

"L-look Vic we're fine, you look worse than us two, get to the pub with Diane and calm down, we'll be right there. Adam can drive the car down to the garage."

"But-"

"-Go Vic, just need a minute to get our bearings." he smiled.

"You sure pet?"

"Yes we're fine."

He was worried about his sister but he had more important things to do...

"Okay" Vic walked to the pub with a concerned Diane.

 

It was mere moments after Adam, Victoria and Diane left that Robert had turned back to Aaron, placing his hands on the man's arms and drawing him close.

 

"Are you sure your okay?!"

"How many more times?!" Aaron snapped, shrugging off Robert's touch.

"Okay! I was just worried!"

Aaron calmed. "How about you?"

"Yeah I'm fine"

 

Silence filled the air for a few moments.

 

"You shouldn't of done that." Aaron said angrily.

"What?"

"You could of been badly hurt!"

"So could you!"

"And what would it'd of mattered if-"

"I couldn't see you get hurt could I?"

"Doesn't mean you throw yourself in front of a car!"

"Yeah well it was worth it to know you were safe!!"

 

Both Aaron and Robert snapped into silence again, both wanting to say more, both stopping themselves.

 

"I-If your okay, I-I'm gonna go."

"-No Aaron wait"

"-Thanks, for saving me or whatever. I can't, do-ugh..." Aaron sighed as he looked down in defeat, before turning to walk away.

Robert lunged forward to grab Aaron. "Please Aar-"

"You...you should still go the hospital, j-just make sure your definitely okay" Aaron whimpered as he looked back and let out a faint smile, forcing himself to turn and walk towards the pub.

 

He couldn't stand there and let Robert see him terrified.

Terrified that he could of lost him and he'd again have to deal with someone he loves being hurt because of him.

He couldn't of handled it - he and Robert might not of even been talking but the last thing he could ever want was Robert being hurt. He wanted to shout and scream at the man for being so stupid - how would of he have coped without him?!

But he couldn't show weakness - he couldn't let Robert know that keeping away from him was hurting him more than any fall on the ground could, and he couldn't let himself be sucked back in... he just couldn't. He could just about live with Robert not wanting him enough, not loving him enough, but he couldn't live without knowing he was alive.

 

Robert watched as Aaron walked away, unable to hold in the tears as he contemplated what he could of lost forever..

He gripped the back of his head tightly and gritted his teeth as he relived the moment - the moment he saw the car fast approaching Aaron. Nothing else mattered - he didn't matter, as long as Aaron was safe. The sadness hit him in a wave and Robert realized that all he's been fighting for, all he's clawed onto - Chrissie, his lifestyle - what would of it of mattered if he'd lost Aaron for good? If Aaron had died... not knowing just how much he actually meant? How much he loved him? It wasn't worth thinking about. What would he have done? How would he have coped?! He wouldn't of... when he said he couldn't handle loosing Aaron, he meant it.

 

Aaron arrived back at the pub, trying to stop himself, trying to make himself not care, but he couldn't - he turned with tears running down his cheeks back to Robert, who was still stood staring at Aaron with tears running down his face. Even from a distance, their eyes met, and they just looked at each other.

 

"I won't lose him" Robert whispered.

He didn't know how yet, but he'd get Aaron back. Aaron would know just what he meant to him and he'd never let him go again.

 

Never.


End file.
